Azarathian of Hope and Faith
by FallenHope-Angel
Summary: Takeru and Raven half siblings fulfilliig prophecies that they've kept from eachtother. Raven of faith and Takeru of hope brother and sister yet they never knew. one left to the digital world the other to fight crime different paths yet they always cross.
1. Paths crossed destinies changed

_FallenHope-Angel (FH-A): hey this is like my first crossover!_

_Takeru: FH-A does not own digimon._

_Raven: FH-A does not own Teen Titans either._

_FH-A, Raven, Takeru: on with the fic!_

"Hi my name is Takeru Takashi, or you can call me Tk. And um… arigatou for rescuing me." Tk said as he sat up in his bed smiling brightly even though he was covered in bandages from head to toe. 'He was only six years old and he had already witnessed horrible things and had horrible things done to him yet he could still smile.' A girl with violet-blue hair and eyes thought as her leg was bandaged and her arms as well for giving Takeru blood since he had an o negative blood type and it was rare since she as well had it.

"My name is Raven… and I come from the planet Azarath my mother Arella a human and Trigon my father but call me Rachel Roth**1**. I still don't understand your law system here but I don't want to get into any trouble. And yes those words I said helped me to use my magic but I can't show any emotion or it goes out of control. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._" She chanted and began to glow a black purple color before floating over to Takeru's bed after making sure that the nurses were gone like she did when she began to explain her situation. Her grey skin sticking out in the white hospital room while Takeru's pale white skin blended in.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos?" _Takeru asked innocently only to be enveloped by the same aura of black and purple which lifted the bed and then slammed it back down. He and Raven laughed but then calmed down when the heart monitor exploded.

"This has always happened to me when I felt something strong and something tells me it happens to you as well since you didn't react." Takeru nodded to Raven and looked back to her arm that was bandaged by the blood transfusion.

"I'm adopted my big brother and my parents don't know that I know but I do I met my mom. She said that it was for the best she gave me up and then she ran before my mother could see her. She gave me this blue gem that I have on my forehead, but I hide it with my bangs." Raven brushed his bangs back and saw a sapphire gem that looked like her ruby gem.

"Takeru I'm so glad you're safe!" cried a woman who looked like him yet she also didn't may be because of what was just told to Raven. Nancy hugged both children pulling back quickly as they tensed and trembled, both however found their hands interesting. Not once looking at her as if they were afraid of her.

"I'll go get the police so they could talk to you two."

"Wait momma can you adopt Raven, she protected me and she's like my big sister." Mrs. Takashi looked at his pleading sick and exhausted face before nodding and heading out to get adoption papers.

(1 year later Tk: 7, Raven: 9, Matt:11)

"Bye Rae see you after summer camp and the digital world and hope you don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. Take care of mom and get some bad guys for me." Raven nodded and kissed his forehead allowing him to get on his way to catch the bus.

Raven and Takeru: Please leave a review so we can tell FH-A whether she should jump off a cliff or shout in joy!


	2. Brothers in all but blood

_Takeru: FH-A does not own digimon._

_Raven: FH-A does not own Teen Titans either._

_FH-A, Raven, Takeru: on with the fic!_

"Tk mom let you come to summer camp?" asked an eleven year old Matt to his younger brother not knowing of anything that he went through. Takeru was slightly miffed with the fact that his brother Yamato 'Matt' Ishida didn't have the tie to call him for over a year. He just gazed blankly at his brother before nodding and putting his stuff on the top bunk in the cabin and running outside to explore.

"Matt I didn't know you had a brother? How old is he I mean he looks so cute!" Sora said looking at Takeru's choice of clothing and his hat but didn't mention anything because he turned and left leaving everyone confused.

"Hey wait up Tk here take gloves with you!" Joe called out being worried for the boy since it was cold although he didn't even know him he felt responsible since he was the oldest. Takeru stopped and looked at Joe smiling slightly surprising everyone since he was acting colder than Matt before.

"Good ole reliable Joe never forget this trait it is your purest form." He took the gloves and followed a trail leading up to the biggest tree in the entire camping area.

"Geez Matt and we thought you were cold but your brother tops you ad has a split personality." Sora and Tai said together earning a glare from Matt. Matt sat on his bed a concerned and hurt expression on his face as he thought of his brother.

"He was never like this before I know I didn't get to talk to him for a year but he's never been mad at me before."

(The kids landed in the digital world and are running from Kuwagamon.)

"Tk duck!" Matt shouted to his brother who was falling behind since he was the shortest and Kuwagamon was close to catching him. Suddenly Takeru stopped and whirled around."

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _he chanted lifting a tree and slamming it into Kuwagamon before turning and running ahead of the others looking over his shoulder once to signal that he only stopped it temporarily and they should run. Once they reached a heavily shaded area they sat down to rest.

"Tk what did you do back there?" Izzy asked Takeru but the boy wasn't looking at any of them almost as if he were ashamed.

"Matt knows…" he replied softly pulling Tokomon closer while Yamato paled at what his brother implied.

"But you never used words or controlled it… it just happened when you got to happy." Takeru shook his head clearing his face of emotion as he stood and turned to the left where a Floramon appeared staring at them curiously walking to Takeru.

"Tell me do you bear Hope? If so where is Faith?" Takeru actually smiled brightly for a minute before he let it stay there once reassuring his self no damage would happen.

"Yes, and Faith is unable to make it until next time. Tell me do you know of a way to defeat Kuwagamon?"

"You have to team up against it now run his is approaching." She said scampering off leaving the children confused. The children looked up as the trees were cut down they began to run. Only to stop at a cliff side holding their digimon.

"Go for it Tokomon you can do it!" Takeru shouted encouragingly all the digimon picked up on his Hope and digivolved sending Kuwagamon. They all began falling off the cliff but Takeru stayed calm.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinth-" _a piece of the cliff hit Takeru knocking him unconscious although Patamon grabbed him and tried flying only to fall as a big rock hit his left wing. Yamato reached out and took them into his arms missing Gomamon's shout 'Fish frenzy!' landing on a cushion of fishes. Takeru remained oblivious to his surroundings for awhile coming to when the kids decided to sit down after finding out the phones did not work.

"Are you alright Takeru?"

"Friendship, Courage, Sincerity, Love, Reliability, Knowledge, Hope, Kindness, Faith, Light, Miracles… it is not yet your time to return home. You must all remain to heal the digital world." Takeru said whilst glowing an orange color until he stopped talking he looked at the others fear in his eyes as he stood quickly only to fall into his brother's arms.

"Please tell me I wasn't glowing. Tell me that I just woke up." He pleaded but knew it happened because everyone was still in shock, he just muttered darkly for a few seconds before looking at the ocean and pointing.

"Run!" was all they heard and they took off running but Joe turned back because of the first aid bag that they would need. Tai ran to push Joe out of the way but he was taken into Shellmon's grip. Takeru looked at them and turned away in pain as he felt all the emotions everyone was feeling. 'Empathy is acting up again… can't take much more I feel sick.' He thought as Greymon appeared launching Shellmon into the ocean giving everyone the chance to run. No one once noticing that Takeru was lagging behind, as he held his chest wheezing as he tried to catch up.

"oh no… Monochromon, guys we should run!" Tentomon said as the children were stuck between a rock and two angry Monochromon. Yamato picked up Takeru who was staring at Tentomon as if he never noticed him. They ran until they made it to a lake that had a cable car.

"Maybe it was left here by the aliens." Izzy muttered but no one noticed they were looking at Takeru who was breathing deeply and far too quickly that Joe had run over to check on him.

"Hey Takeru I need you to calm down your having a panic attack." Joe stated calmly in hopes of getting Takeru to listen but he began to panic more as he felt the others panicking. 'Great you can't control your empathy when Raven isn't here! You should have told her to come you dolt!' Takeru thought trying to focus on the calming presence Joe gave off but it was being drowned out.

"Stay out of my head and calm down!" he shouted out loud his patience was already high strung and the people panicking finally got to him for he fainted. He awoke in the cable car being covered by Gabumon and Patamon next to him. Tentomon, Palmon, Biyomon, Gomamon, all close to him with the exception of Agumon who was outside with Tai.

"Thank you big b-brother." Takeru stuttered and closed his eyes feeling love seeping through his veins thanks to his empathy. Although he stuttered he knew that his brother knew about his stutter and wouldn't say a thing about. He apparently was not over with the stutter but it did not matter to them. They were brothers after all. Even though it was not by blood.


	3. Meet

_FH-A: well thank you for graciously commenting and reading my fic. _

_Takeru and Raven: this chappie is dedicated to_ Moonlight123 and LunaEclipse44 _On with the fic!_

They were brothers after all. Even though it was not by blood.

'Takeru, wake up! Something is trying to drag me into the digital world and I'm not supposed to go!'

'Calm down Raven you are for I am Hope and you are Faith just relax and let it take you although I do not know where you will end up.' Takeru jolted out of his dream conversation with Raven as the island began to shake he got out only to tumble into the water drawing Seadramon's attention. He couldn't swim and he was slowly drowning until he was pushed on to land by none other than his brother! He held Patamon close as the emotions overwhelmed him again.

"Howling Blaster!" he looked up to see not Gabumon but some other digimon.

"That is Garurumon. His fur is legendary and he is like a growling torpedo." Tentomon said as Takeru gazed at the wolf digimon as he brought down Seadramon and had his brother safely returned. With that out of the way Takeru leaned against Izzy who looked at the blonde curiously until that is the boy collapsed bringing Izzy down with him.

"Joe! Takeru fainted!" Izzy hurriedly explained as he sat up so the younger boy was in his lap and not on his chest. Joe put a hand to the boy's forehead and his hand recoiled quickly. He was burning up and from the looks of his face he was in pain as well.

"Shh Izzy we'll take care of this tomorrow the others need to feel this joy for now. I don't know why but we can't tell them about his fever so we'll just watch him." Izzy and Joe shook hands and joined the others and the land clustering together for heat.

"Raven…hm?" Izzy stared at Takeru and nodded to Joe as everyone rose up to get walking.

"I'm up… Izzy? We should go or we might get left behind." Joe and Izzy nodded staying at the same pace as Takeru to catch up with the others. They were currently traveling through some type of desert.

"The desert is so hot! My feet hurt~!" Mimi whined loudly while Takeru stared at his shoeless feet and watched them go from pale to pink to red in seconds.

"Takeru I think you should put your shoes on before you burn your feet." Matt said making everyone turn to stare at the boy he stared for a few more seconds and then sat down and put them on.

"She's somewhere here… find her." He said laying down on the floor making the older children worry for him since he was hardly breathing at all. Matt put him on his back and the children resumed walking all the while looking out for a girl that Takeru mentioned although they didn't know how he knew.

Tai took out his telescope and began searching while everyone rested for a bit.

"Hey guys I see smoke which means fire and food!" everyone's face turned red in embarrassment as their stomachs growled except Takeru whose face was flushed with a fever.

"No! Stop it!" Takeru cried out his face contorted in pain and fear. Mimi pats his hand gently trying to wake him and succeeding after a few seconds. He stood up and began walking away, which turned into jogging, sprinting then full on running he was just a dust cloud and the others struggled to keep up. They found him kneeling on the ground by a girl with violet eyes and hair. Her skin was gray but it took on a pale complexion like Takeru's. he shook her looking in all sense and purpose like a child who didn't understand why the cat wouldn't wake up.

"Meet Rachel Roth our sister."

_FH-A: tomorrow is my birthday! I hope you like this chapter and I can't wait to see your review please! And btw Rachel Roth is the name of Raven's mother in the comic book while Arella is her name in teen titans. Bye!_


	4. Life how we fear it

_FH-A: well thank you for graciously commenting and reading my fic. _

_Takeru and Raven: FH-A has a suggestion for anew fic that she…(whispering) she wishes to write for D. Gray-man. Tell us if she should write it. On with the fic!_

_Takeru's p.o.v._

"Raven Rachel Roth to be precise."

"Takeru you make it seem like I'm some sort of spy that way. Come here and let me see." I grinned and climbed onto her lap as she rested her forehead on mine.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos." _ She whispered and the empathy vanished leaving me completely calm and my fever vanished along with it.

"Thanks Rae I truly needed that, now though is how do we explain everything." Raven smirked and I felt a smirk grow on my face.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos." _ The others passed out and watched what transpired in our lives except for our heroic moments. The others soon awoke when I was being tickled to death and making holes in the ground because I wasn't controlling my emotions. A chunk of dirt flew up and made me choke on my laughter making Raven stop.

"Whadya think of us now?" I asked coldly and smile seconds later when Tai tried to stutter out an answer. I felt a something land on my head and found a digivice which ended up hitting me on the nose.

"Ngh why did your digivice have to land on my nose." I heard myself whine and then a purple blob tackled me to the ground ten feet away from the others.

"I'm… GONNA KILL WHO EVER IS DOING THIS!" I screamed and then sighed as the poor digimon stared at me in shock. I walked back to the others while reassuring it that I wouldn't hurt her.

"Sorry I lost my temper something that has been happening increasingly." Raven took the creature it was purple and black like a cross between Patamon and Ravemon.

"Hello I am Lunamon it is a pleasure to meet you lord and mistress." Raven looked away from me uneasily and I picked up Patamon and motioned for us to start waking. There was a tense silence and it was only because of the fact that there were two non humans with them. And they were lied to.

"So Lunamon where've ya been all this time?" she looked at me and shrugged which literally took her head off before it came back on.

"Takeru watch where your going." Raven said as she hovered over the ground and avoided stepping on a glass covered floor. Patamon carried me over since I was the only without shoes.

I watched everyone carefully as they watched Patamon carry me until the glass was gone.

"If Patamon can carry you're way to skinny baby bro." Matt said which shocked me but I controlled the emotion before it could show.

"Yeah well I don't like eating. Sue me." Raven whispered something to Matt and I watched as he paled before looking away in shame. I knew what she told him. Something that not even mom or the doctors know about because I covered it up.

"Don't pity me." With that said I began talking all sorts of languages mixed together making a code for myself on what I didn't know. And for why is the bigger question as I succeeded in creating a mixture of every language that no one but a select could decipher it.

"Rae is it me or did the world go black?" I turned to her only to see no one there. Patamon and the others were gone and the bigger problem was a giant black figure was drawing closer.

"Oh no you don't. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _ the figure was blown away and I found myself in a village with Yokomon and Rae was looking around worriedly before spotting me and pulling me tightly to her.

"You just vanished again… like a broken TV." I held her close barely noticing that I was trembling in fear. They were coming back for me and I didn't wait to go back to that dark cold ocean.


End file.
